This application discloses an invention that is related, generally and in various embodiments, to systems and methods for rendering text onto moving image content.
Current processes for rendering text (e.g.; subtitles, open captions, closed captions, etc.) onto moving image content are highly fragmented, labor intensive, and generally involve a plurality of contributors operating offline in a piecemeal manner. The current processes tend to be relatively inefficient and expensive, and as a result, a relatively small amount of moving image content having text rendered thereon is made available for viewing.